Neni Qaliya
Description * Ethnicity - Kashmiri, North Indian * Type of meal Lunch, Dinner Ingredients * 1 kg meat * 100 gms suet and Fatty portions of Intestines (cut into pieces) * 1 tea cup milk * 1 tea cup Curd * 2 pcs Green or Dry ginger (Approx 10 gms) * 1 tbsp aniseed unground * 2 nos. Cardamoms Big * 1/2 tsp chili powder * 1/2 tsp turmeric * 2 tsp aniseed Powder * 1 tsp Dry ginger Powder * 1 tsp. garam masala * 10 nos. Green Cardamoms * 3 nos. Cloves * 1/2 tsp caraway seeds * 2 pinches asafoetida powder * 1/2 tea cup mustard oil * 1 tsp cumin Seeds * salt to taste Directions # In a steel or tinned brass or copper 'Patila' of about three to four litres capacity, pour a litre of water and put in it the meat, along with the suet and fatty intestine pieces. # Add green or dry ginger pieces, after crushing these a little by pounding. # Also add 2 tsps. each of turmeric and whole aniseeds, along with half a tea spoon of chili powder, 2 crushed big cardamoms, 2 tsps of salt and a pinch of asafoetida. # Stir well and put the 'Patila', after covering it with a lid, on medium heat to boil slowly for half an hour. # Generally in Kashmir, to prepare this dish earthenware vessels, a 'Leij' for a kg. and a 'Deg' for 3 to 5 kgs. of meat, are used. These give a special aroma to this cherished Dish, which is a must in all big Dinners. # Remove the vessel from the fire, and by straining through a colander or a strainer or a coarse cloth, collect all the soup in a bowl. # Sort out all the semi-cooked meat pieces from the strained mass and discard all the boiled ginger pieces, aniseed, cardamoms, bone pieces etc. # Wash the vessel and pour in it the soup. # Add the milk and curd, after thoroughly churning these together along with powdered aniseed, remaining turmeric and powdered dry ginger. # Bring it to boil again, while the contents of the 'Patila' are constantly being stirred by a wooden or a steel ladle, so that the curd and milk do not crack, and separate from the soup. # When a homogeneously blended gravy is formed, add the sorted and half cooked meat, fatty intestines and suet. # Occasionally stir the contents gently. # Let it simmer on low heat. Meanwhile in a pan or a 'Kadahi' heat the mustard oil, till the foam disappears, and after removing the pan from the fire, let the oil cool a bit. # Add a pinch of asafoetida, cloves and the cumin seeds. # Stir till the cloves, cumin seeds and the asafoetida gets fried but not charred. This imparts an aroma to the oil. # Add this oil along with fried Spices to the meat, while it is simmering. # Stir with a ladle and let cook on low heat, till the meat is tender. # Now add garam masala and caraway seeds, and a bit crushed green cardamoms. stir and remove the 'Patila' from the fire for serving the dish. Note # If the dish is not to be served immediately, then the garam masala, caraway seeds and green cardamoms, are added a little time before serving, while the dish is again brought to boil. # 'Qaliya' should be piping hot while being served. In feasts it is always served as a first course, directly ladling it on the 'Bata' (Plain Cooked rice). Category:Kashmiri Meat Dishes Category:Rice Recipes